


Sing For Me

by candlemoth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure lol, Kinda?, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Blood, Open to Interpretation, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, i'm not a writer, kim seungmin - Freeform, the formatting is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemoth/pseuds/candlemoth
Summary: "can you sing for me?" hyunjin whispers. "i want to hear you sing."seungmin shifts slightly, the cold making him tremble. "okay." he stops, thinking. "okay, what do you want me to sing?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Sing For Me

seungmin's tears stain the dark grey material of the older's sweater, who is laying in his lap, breathing harshly and holding seungmin's hands tightly, eyes shut tight in pain. 

"minnie." he says weakly, drawing in a huge gulp of air. he reaches up a shaking hand to brush against his wet cheek, wiping away his tears and painting his face with red in the process. "don't cry." 

he tries. he really tries, but how can he when the love of his life is bleeding out in his arms? seungmin holds onto him tighter, pressing his cold hands on the gaping wound on hyunjin's side. 

hyunjin's eyebrows furrow and he swallows thickly before repeating, "don't cry. i don't like it when you cry. it makes me sad." he begins to sit up, supporting himself on one trembling arm, paying no mind to seungmin's complaints. "minnie," he coughs and a line of red runs down the side of his lips, painting the cracks in his skin with absurd shapes. it makes seungmin wince inwardly. "look at me, okay? look at my face." he says, smiling slightly, but to seungmin it seems more like a grimace. 

seungmin looks at hyunjin, seeing a pale face. his nose is dripping with blood and his eyes are glossed over. he holds back a sob. "it's going to be okay." hyunjin reaches for seungmin's hands with his own cold ones, holding them weakly. blood stains the crevices and curves of his skin, but they both pay it no mind. 

seungmin's smaller hands curl around his as he guides him to lie down again. hyunjin complies, too tired for any kind of objection.

he slides down with a huff, the air around his face fogging up from the action, lightening the area momentarily.

"hyunjin..." seungmin finds the strength to say his name, letting go of one of hyunjin's hands to card his fingers through his sweat-dampened locks. hyunjin looks up at him, eyes barely focused and stares at him emptily, though the reassuring smile never leaves his face. "the ambulance'll get here soon, okay? they're going to save you, okay?" he says, voice trembling. 

hyunjin shakes his head ever so slightly. "can you sing for me?" hyunjin whispers. "i want to hear you sing." 

seungmin shifts slightly, the cold making him shiver. "okay." he stops, thinking. "okay, what do you want me to sing?" 

hyunjin closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering in the slight wind, and sighs, then hums out a short melody. one that makes seungmin's eyes water all over again.

he could almost laugh at how hyunjin had chosen a lullaby instead of something he liked, or heard on the radio. 'almost like a farewell.' he thinks. seungmin exhales slowly, trying his best to remember the lyrics. it takes almost no time before his husky voice leaves his throat, which is sore from the frigid temprature and the crying and it cracks when he sings, but hyunjin still holds up the melody from under his breath, almost encouraging him. 

"you are my sunshine." seungmin's fingers stop curling in his hair, instead he goes to brush small circles around hyunjin's bruised knuckles, and he looks at the purple and the green swirls on his bones, and continues the song. 

"my only sunshine. you make me happy when skies are grey." hyunjin's humming lowers in volume, almost as if he's getting tired. seungmin holds him closer subconciously, pressing him to his chest. 

"you'll never know dear, how much i love you." seungmin presses his lips to hyunjin's hairline, now almost cradling him like a baby. hyunjin almost melts into him, like ice on the sidewalk on a hot day. he stops trembling. 

"please don't take my sunshine away." his breath hitches on the last word, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. he realizes hyunjin has stopped breathing, and his hands curl in the material of his sweater again. 

"hyunjin?" 

"hyunjin..?"

he hears the ambulance sirens ring out in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time actually publishing a story and its like.... hella bad.  
> and hella sad.  
> also, english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are grammatical errors!  
> basically i wrote this in math class instead of studying functions i hope it didn't make you sad or anything!  
> have a lovely day!!


End file.
